Half-track
|related = Duneloader |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is driving a Half-track. |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Bobcat (needles) Bobcat Worn (dial texture) |inttxd = Bobcat Worn |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = halftrack |handlingname = HALFTRACK |textlabelname = HALFTRACK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = Anti-Aircraft Trailer |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Half-track is a military truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck appears as a variant of the Duneloader which, as the name suggests, replaces the rear wheels of the Duneloader with a set of two rear tracks based on those of the . The armored cab option is very reminiscent of the cab armors often used in half-tracks like the . The Half-track shares most of the cabin design and details from the Duneloader, except that the front bumper has what appears to be an (used on some military vehicles to assist in getting them out of ditches and other similar obstacles). The chassis has been altered in order to fit a large truck bed with tall walls and a mounted gun on the back. Several items can also be seen inside the compartment and on the side walls, as well as an uninteractive rear end door. The drive systems have been changed as well. While the front keeps the standard off-road wheels and leaf suspension, the rear wheels were replaced by two continuous tracks, each one consisting of a front drive , a rear and a return roller. Four road wheels are supported by pivoting arms that are sprung with mounted in a center box housing, allowing the vehicle to drive smoothly over uneven terrain. A differential provides connection between the engine driveshaft and the drive sprockets. The vehicle has a tow hitch on the back, allowing it to tow the Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Although the Half-track possess average top speed due to its weight and the tracks, it has great acceleration and good mobility, allowing to move quicker than its standard version. The tracks provide great traction on any surface, even allowing the vehicle to climb the steepest hill when going on a straight line. Its handling is also great, despite being a bit larger than its normal version. Not only is the Half-track great at handling off-road conditions, it can also tolerate deep water. While not amphibious, the Half-track can be submerged up until the snorkel on the left side of the cab is drowned. This is because exhausts in GTA V determine when the vehicle should cut out under water, and the Half-track's snorkel is considered an exhaust by the game - moreover, small amounts of exhaust fumes can be seen coming out of the snorkel. Since the snorkel ("exhaust") is raised above the cab, the player can drive the Half-track underwater so long as the tip of the snorkel remains above the water surface. This trait is shared with its standard variant, the Duneloader. Like the Duneloader, the Half-track is powered by a diesel engine, which, due to the low details, does not reveal its exact configuration. The engine is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is shared with that of the APC. ;Armor The armor of the vehicle is nearly as good as the APC, providing great tolerance against gunfire, although the occupants are somewhat vulnerable due to the large windows, but can be partially solved with the Heavy Armor upgrade, protecting the windshield. The gunner is rather safe thanks to the turret shields and the bed walls, leaving little to no risk of being shot from the front while supressing an area, but may get easily defeated by enemies attacking on their flanks. As with most turreted vehicles, the gunner may fall off the vehicle when it is flipped down. ;Weaponry The Half-track has a weaponized turret for use by an independent gunner, offering 360 degree rotation angle and 35 degree elevation angle, making it effective at taking out aircraft and vehicles in general: *'Dual MG': The vehicle is equipped with a twin machine gun turret (oddly behaving like .50 caliber machine guns), offering excellent fire rate and range. The turret features a small glass sighting on it. Its lowest elevation angle is -15 degrees, making it a great contender against targets at close ranges. *'Quad Autocannon': The Autocannon option installs a quad turret (behaving like the stock weapon of the Anti-Aircraft Trailer), offering slightly improved fire rate over the stock turret, but retaining the same damage per shot and range. It has a basic sighting frame. Unlike the stock turret, the autocannon turret has lesser elevation angle to attack ground targets, being at roughly -7.5 degrees. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. Note that, according to the files, both gun turrets have an increased damage over vehicles, with a ×1.5 multiplier. While statistically similar, an individual machine gun on the Dual MG turret has a slightly higher fire rate than an individual cannon on the Quad Autocannon turret (despite the quad gun having a higher rate than the machine guns in-game, judging by the bolt cycling sound). ;Trailer Towing an Anti-Aircraft Trailer in collaboration with another player gives the vehicle increased potential, as the trailer turret can provide additional defense when the main vehicle is supressing enemies. Caution should be taken when carrying the AA trailer, as it is possible to trigger a proximity mine that the Half-track has placed, destroying the trailer. The lack of armor often makes the trailer the first vehicle to lose during a combat. *The stock MG option usually gives general flexibility against targets and one can protect the other gunner from behind. Focusing a single target with both turrets usually means increased damage. *The SAM option gives good capabilities at taking out long-range aircraft, compensating the lack of range and limited capabilities of the Half-track against armored vehicles. Land vehicles can be taken out with the SAM battery, but the low fire rate limits its effectiveness against armored targets. *The Flak Cannon option gives the vehicle a better way to defeat enemy heavy armor, again due to the Half-track's low capabilities against armored targets, but that means exposing the trailer directly to the enemy threat, especially tanks and weaponized aircraft. GTA Online Overview Half-track= |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear tracks) |rsc_image = Half-track-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Twin Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.3 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 400 RPM |observed_ammo = 2 Drum Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging Handlers |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = Half-track-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Quad Autocannons= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.4 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 600 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 Box Magazines (unlimited capacity) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Half-track can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery Gunrunning-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bunker.jpg|The truck entering a bunker. MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|The '''Half-track' truck seen at the top left, behind a Phantom Custom with a MOC unit. A Dune FAV, Weaponized Tampa and APC are seen around the truck. DuneloaderHalfTrack-GTAO-RearSection.jpg|The rear section seen in the official Gunrunning Trailer. DuneloaderHalfTrack-GTAO-Rearquarter.png|A view of the truck in the trailer. HalfTrack-Customized.jpg|The Half-track with the custom 20mm Autocannons. 20MM-CloseUp.jpg|Close up of the optional 20mm Autocannons. Half-track-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Half-track on Warstock Cache & Carry. Half-track-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Half-track on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Mobile Operations *The Half-track appears in the second Mobile Operations mission Half-track Bully, where the team retrieves it from an enemy group. ;Adversary Modes *Motor Wars *Occupy *Business Battles Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,254,350 or for $1,695,000 (after completing the Half-track Bully Mobile Operations mission). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Being based on an armed military truck from World War II, the Half-Track is one of the oldest military vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series along with the Rustler and the P-45 Nokota, two World War II fighter planes. *Either being a glitch or an intended effect, one particular characteristic of the Half-track is that, with the heavy armor plating upgrade, the front windshield becomes indestructible, meaning no bullet can pass through it, even if it leaves weak spots or using specialized rounds (a feature similar to the Securicar, the Enforcer and the Police Stockade, all from Grand Theft Auto IV). However, the side windows are unarmored, thus able to kill players by shooting through these. *Although the Warstock product description mentions its "prostitute-friendly cabin", the player cannot pick up a prostitute when driving the Half-track. *The Half-track has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off when the player enters the vehicle. See Also *Duneloader - Base model. References Navigation }}es:Half-track pl:Wóz półgąsienicowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Trucks Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online